Dream World
by Vongola Undicesimo
Summary: Tsuna finds himself in a strange but familiar place. He sees someone there, maybe he should ask some questions.  Multi-Chapter. May become Hurt/Comfort later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 : Basic Understandings

Dream World. 

_This story takes place after the shimon arc in the manga, it may contain spoilers, so unless you're caught up in the manga, I'd advise you to not read this._

* * *

><p><em><span>CHAPTER 1<span>_

…

Tsuna wakes up to find himself in a strange, but familiar place."Where am I?", Tsuna said, looking very confused. There was a large lake nearby and the air was fresh. Curious, he decided to look around. The grass was soft to the touch as he walked with his bare feet. "This place goes for miles", he said. As he walked a little further , he saw something... Even though he could barely see it, it looked like very thin looking girl. She had long, flowing purple hair. He tried to get closer for a better look.. She began to turn to face him,- **"TSUNA WAKE UP!"  
><strong>

"Huh!", he said, rubbing his eyes. He had a small foot mark on his face. "Why am I suddenly in pain?", Tsuna asked.

.

"Because, I kicked you in the face", said Reborn.

"Ahh! Reborn!, Why'd you do that!", Tsuna yelled.

Looking at the time, he noticed it was early, "It's the weekend", Tsuna said, "I don't have to get up early."

"But", Reborn said, "We're holding the welcoming party for Chrome today." Tsuna remembered, Chrome was kicked out of Kukuyo by Mukuro, and transferred to Namimori Middle.

"Oh right!", Tsuna laughed, "How could I forget!".

"Because you're Dame Tsuna, remember?", Reborn said.  
>Tsuna sighed, He was used to this.<p>

.

Tsuna began to get ready, hiding his costume for the mimicry contest, so nobody would expect what he would wear.

.

As people began to enter his house, he noticed Chrome hasn't showed up yet. "I really hope she comes", Tsuna thought. He remembered how sad she was after being kicked out of Kukuyo Middle. "I swear next time I see Mukuro I'll!"- He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ciao-su Chrome.", Reborn answered the door.

"Good she's here", Tsuna thought, looking relieved.

.

Tsuna looked at Chrome, "She still looks sad though". He really felt terrible about what happened to her. He was worried. He was worried about Chrome.

.

Chrome noticed Tsuna looking at her and they both started to blush a little bit, but Chrome was still upset. She looked down and kept to herself the entire afternoon.

.

"Why would Mukuro just abandon me and push me away?", She thought, usually Mukuro answers her thoughts, but he didn't. "He didn't need her anymore. He left to find someone better than her." She figured, "She never did anything good for anyone, she was always the chains tied to the Vongola's feet, She was worth nothing._"- _"**That's not true Chrome!**_"_, said Tsuna, interrupting her thoughts.

.

Chrome looked up at Tsuna, he looked really worried, but he still put on a smile. "Did he read my thoughts? How did he know?", she wondered.

"I see your super intuition has gotten better.", Reborn said with a smirk on his face. "I'll leave you two alone for a while", Reborn said.

.

"Thank you Reborn.", Tsuna mumbled. Reborn just nodded and walked away. "Follow me Chrome", Tsuna said, and led her outside away from everyone.

"Chrome, are you Okay?"  
>She nodded.<p>

"Please don't lie to me Chrome.", said Tsuna." You can tell me what's wrong. I'll listen to every word and I won't tell anyone."he said. " Anything if it makes you happy", Tsuna thought to himself.  
>"Please?", Tsuna said as he started to frown.<p>

.

They sat there for what seemed like two hours without saying anything else. Then, Chrome began to talk. She explained how Mukuro saved her, how he was always there for her, coming to protect her whenever she needed it. How she depended on him for everything. He was always her knight in shining armor, coming to save her from the dragon. And now how he just abandoned her, he didn't see anything in her anymore, he found somebody else, somebody better than her.

.

Tsuna leaned her up against him, staring into her eyes. "Chrome", he said, hugging her. "Chrome, you will always be our family, you will always be a part of us,Mukuro may not see it, but I see a strong, beautiful girl who has the potential to be anyone she wants. Maybe Mukuro finally saw that potential and was afraid he wouldn't be able to control you anymore. Either way, we will always believe in you and will never, ever leave your side."

.

Chrome smiled a bit before she started to cry into his chest. Tsuna put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. He smiled back at her, never letting her escape his eyes.

.

"You think I'm beautiful?", she asked with a blush on her face.

.

He nodded.

.

-"**The Contest is about to start! Everybody get ready!"**, Reborn spoke out of a microphone.

* * *

><p><em><span>Well thats chapter 1, I'll work on chapter 2 now, and will put it up most likely today. Im dividing the story into multiple chapters, because it seems fitting. Please write some more 2796's, I'm only writing this because nobody else is writing any more ):<span>_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Showdown

_This mostly takes place in chapter 349 of the manga. I do not own or am i in any way affiliated with the manga or anime. This is not intended as copyright. If you have not read chapter 349 in the manga, please read it first._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Showdown<strong>

"We should get ready. Please have fun Chrome.", said Tsuna as he smiled and got up to get his costume. He gave Chrome another hug and left.

.

Meanwhile, Everybody was welcoming Chrome at her party. "Thank you", she said to everyone giving a slight blush at all the attention. Reborn started to explain the rules and prizes. "The Winner", he said, "will get some of I-Pins Chinese Gyouza." Everybody cheered, they all really liked it. "And, the person in last place will be Chrome's errand boy for a year."

...

Everybody fell quiet with startled looks on their faces. They really didn't want to lose. Chrome looked up with a red face. "Okay, Lets start, 10 is the highest score.", said Reborn through the microphone.

.

Lambo did an impersonation of Enma's black hole and got a score of 4. Gokudera did an impersonation of Yamamoto and got a score of 2 points, because it was filled with bad intentions. Up next was Ryohei, he did a double impersonation. The first was one of I-pin, he had his hair up in a tail. I-pin was embarrassed with it, but didn't blow up, thankfully. That would've been a big mess to clean up. Then, he did one of Reborn by splitting the hair into two curly sideburns. Reborn gave him a score of 1. Everybody started laughing, Tsuna looked at Chrome. She was giggling too. "I'm so glad she's having a good time", Tsuna thought. He could still see the sadness in her eye. He couldn't help but frown a bit.

.

It was finally Tsuna's turn.

.

After getting a score of 0 on his Leon impersonation, he became Chrome's errand boy.

" I can't believe I lost", Tsuna said as he sighed, going to bed. "I was up for 2 nights on that costume."

.

.

.

Tsuna fell asleep, only to have the same dream again. This time he was sure to see who that girl was.

As he was exploring the area again he finally found her, "Hey!", Tsuna yelled.

She turned around.

.

"Chrome!", Tsuna said in suprise.

"Tsuna-kun!", the girl said with a warm smile.

.

"Something seems different about you", Tsuna said, almost questioning her, with a puzzled look on his face, while staring blankly at her.

"**AHH CHROME YOUR EYE!"**, he yelled.

**"Whats wrong with it?**" She said, looking scared.

.

"N-nothing it's just... Y-you have Two of them.."

Chrome looked confused. "W-why wouldn't I?"

.

"W-well you usually wear an eye patch over the other one, and did your hair grow?"

"You noticed." She said with a smile. Tsuna's cheeks turned red after seeing her smile.

"Uh, Chrome-chan, Where are we?", Tsuna asked, he was curious.

"We're in a dream world", she answered. "You come here when your mind is someplace other than your body. Right now you're asleep at home, but your mind is here." She smiled.

.

"So this is just a dream?", he asked.

.

She nodded.

.

"It feels real though."said Tsuna. "Usually my dreams don't seem to make sense, but I feel like I'm actually here and I actually have control of what I'm doing."

"That's because it's a different type of a dream world ", she said. "The unrealistic ones are what you could call a void. Your mind becomes lost and tries to grasp onto different things. Usually they don't make sense. But there are dreams such as this, outside of the void, like a different dimension of sorts, where it's as if you were actually there in person. It's hard to explain", she said.

"So wait.. if this is a different type of dream, what can we do here?", he asked. "I mean, it's different.

.

.

.

.

She turned red.

"We can do this." She kissed him.

* * *

><p><em><span>I'm going to make 3 more chapters. Just to be clear this is not the ending of the entire fanfiction. Just this chapter.<span>_

_I have something nice planned for the next 3 chapters. The story will start to take a big turn. I'm not the greatest at this, so please leave reviews. I'll read them and fix my story with what you provide. I'm not asking for the reviews just to have them. It's only to make my story better._

_Leave some reviews to provide me with some good tips, and please write some 2796 fics. :)_

_'Im currently working on chapter 3._


End file.
